<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A leap of Faith by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892447">A leap of Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield'>AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sparda wasn't Dead? And what if the scientist had caught Nero and done something to him! And what if Nero is pregnant with both Dante and Vergil child!. And what if Nero is both Dante and Vergil lost younger brother!.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero, Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A leap of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero was in his own room to where he shared a house with Kyrie not long ago. Even thought that they were together they still slept in a separated room. Nero heard Kyire callin<br/>come down for dinner and that she have something she's wanted to say something important to him. So he put down the book he was reading and turn off his ipod and put it d<br/>his study desk and stood up and turn the light off and went downstairs.<br/>He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen as he went and saw Kyrie prepared the table for the two of them as he sat down beside the other table and looked<br/>who put a plate on Nero table.<br/>As she across him as they ate their dinner in silent unstill Kyrie broke it by saying…<br/>"Nero…I wanted to tell you that.." Kyrie said but stopped.. How could she tell to Nero without hurting him?. She and Nero been together but never were the two marriage for th<br/>matter..How could they marriage when they only been together for a about 1 in a half years?.. Nero where now 19 and Kyrie was only a bit one year younger to him (<br/>An : don't Know what Nero and Kyrie ages where so…I thought that they were around that ages so, ya.. You get it?).<br/>"hm..?" Nero asked while drinking his pineapple juice as he looked at Kyrie with a raise eyebrow.<br/>"I-I'M..Seeing someone else… I'm sorry Nero. But I only see you as a brother to me… I'm sorry… I know I should of told you sooner but I was afraid that you wouldn't understan<br/>And.. I'm sorry" She sad as she held both her hand together in a tight knob underneath the table as Nero stared at her in a shocking expression. Kyrie notice it and looked bent<br/>down in a shame manner as Nero sighed and put the glass down on the table and said.<br/>"Kyrie… is okay… I kinda notice it coming and.. is really okay…. I liked someone too but—" Nero said but was cut off as Kyrie said.<br/>"is Dante isn't it?" Kyrie asked as Nero looked shocked.<br/>"How—" Nero asked as Kyrie cut him off again by saying.<br/>"You where talking in your sleep and calling Dante name.." Kyrie said as she blushed.<br/>Nero looked shock as his mouth hang open as he close it and sighed while scratching his demon hand on his head. As he said.<br/>"Yeah…is Dante that I liked…i…" He said but stopped. Kyrie looked at him and a thought popped on her head as she asked him.<br/>"I know that you only see me as a sister in your eyes even before the whole thing when this place was attacked by demons and you and Dante saved this place...So tell me… Si<br/>have you started a feeling for Dante, Nero?" She asked while giving him the slime that said 'You-better-tell-me-or-I'm-telling-everyone-from-the-order-that-your-gay!' look on h<br/>as Nero had a bit of a sweatdrop on his head as he sighed and said.<br/>"Ever since I met and fight him at the sanctuary! Why?" Nero said as he looked at Kyrie oddly as Kyrie smiled widely and said.<br/>"Aww… Was that a 'Love at first sight?" She asked while smiling at him as Nero held a blush that was about to appear on his cute face as he said.<br/>"Cut it! Kyrie. And so what if it was a 'Love at first sight?" Nero asked while looking away from Kyrie as he blushed.<br/>"Yours ears are all red, Nero!. Your blushing aren't you?" Kyrie asked as Nero tensed.<br/>"S-SO W-what N-Now?" He asked. Kyrie giggle at how panicked Nero sounded right now. As she said.<br/>"Well..Why not go and confuse your feeling to him?" She asked as Nero frowned.<br/>"Like how?..Dante is far away from here, Kyrie and I doubt that if he like me neither?" Nero asked in a scram tone.<br/>"Well, You could always go there and you know?" She said in a sing song tone as Nero blushed.<br/>"HELL NO!.. I rather just stay here and—"<br/>"And sulking about it?.. Honestly Nero.. You could be an idiot sometime you know that. If you don't go there and say your confusion how will you know if he liked you or not?" S<br/>as she shook her head.<br/>" don't have too… Cause I know he doesn't swig that way!" He said as he sighed. Kyrie looked at Him.<br/>"Really?... Well I think he feel the same way about you!...Listen why don't you just go to Dante and just Confuses already?. I wouldn't be surprise if HE do feel the same way as<br/>She said as a matter of fact.<br/>Nero just stared at her then said. "Are…You…Kicking me out?" He asked her who looked at him with a serious expression on her face.<br/>"Yes I'm kicking you out!. And your are not to be allowed to come back still you and Dante settle up!" She said in that serious tone and a look of "I'm-not-kidding-you" look on h<br/>as he sighed and wave a hand at Kyrie and said.<br/>"Fine, Fine!...When do you want me out of here?" He said as he could guess that she wanted him out tomorrow morning and no saying 'No!'.<br/><br/>/<br/>Kyrie smiled and said. "Why tomorrow morning of course so that you won't miss the ferry and beside the earlier the better isn't what everyone always say?" She said as she gav<br/>victory in her mind.<br/>Nero sighed as he thought. 'Know she would say that!.' He said as he just remembering something and asked Kyrie.<br/>"Oh, by the way… Who the guy you seeing now?" Nero asked as he stood up from the chair and was a bout to head out of the Kitchen.<br/>"it's Giovanni!..." She said as Nero blinked once and twice as he turned to her and said. "EH?. Seriously?... That guys whose your Brother closet friend before Credo die?"<br/>She replied with a "Yes" as Nero said. "You know he had a crush on you ever since we were little.." He said as he walked out but was stopped as Kyrie said.<br/>"I know~!" She said in a happy tone as Nero sighed and went up back to his room as he said to himself. 'Honestly.. just don't get why woman could be so sadtics sometime!.. M<br/>there mood!' He thought as he packed his things that he needed to bring with him for tomorrow trip. As Nero was done packing and took a bath and went to bed as he dreamed<br/>Dante.<br/>TBC…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>